Taken
by CApoppy
Summary: Katara is taken into Slavery after leaving the North Pole with the gang. Zuko is already a prisoner, will something come of this? Zutara
1. Stranger

It had been a somewhat calm morning. Things continued as usual, Katara sleepily got up and started the day's chores, while the boys enjoyed their slumber. They had left the Northern Water Tribe only a few weeks ago, yet supplies and money were slimming at an alarming rate.

Katara admired the different shades of green surrounding the small meadow clearing, acting as a barrier, protecting the group from the dangers of the outside. A light breeze coasted through the space in which they had been living for the last 12 hours, leaving a feeling of peace and serenity. Appa let out a deep yawn, signifying the awakening of all that was once quiet and still.

"Hey Katara!"

"Hey Aang, I have to go into town and purchase some more supplies, we're running low"

"Yah especially with those two tagging along" he jokingly said as he pointed to the two deep sleepers of Sokka and Momo.

Katara merely laughed at the over eager boy and started her short hike down the forestry path into the quiet village of Xi Wang.

As Katara approached the town an appetizing aroma wafted her way, and with that a moan of utter displeasement erupted from her abdomen. She was hungry and had been hungry for a couple of days now. She had shortened her portions of the meal in order to give more to Aang. He was the Avatar and he needed all he could get if he wanted to be in his top form to defeat the Firelord. But this was no excuse for cutting down on meals, even if they have been barely surviving on seal jerky and snow chicken broth.

As she drifted into the settlement she noticed a stand that was selling unusual fruits such as Apangos and Waterberries. Giving into her hunger and persuading herself a little snack that would not dip into the cash fund too heavily, she decided that a sweet Mectorine would pleasantly quiet her stomach.

"Hello there young lady is there anything I can offer you?" a kindly old man asked

"Yes, one of those please" as she pointed to the Mectorine. As the vendor handed her the saccharine bite, a voice averted her attention. But it wasn't what this voice said, rather the sound.

Its malicious echo, dripping with threatening danger, "Hello there beautiful"

Katara immediately spun around and faced a man that she would never forget even if she wanted to. He was around 35 years of age and had bulging muscles, veins lacing down them in a sickening twisting manner. He was tall, maybe 6' 5". His face was muscular and stern, and a jaw that would look more appealing upon a gorilla.

She recoiled slightly, then retorted, "May I help you?"

His smile broadened and showed the pointed, contorted teeth that was once concealed, "Can't a man admire a beauty such as yourself?"

Katara was slightly panicking, never knowing where this conversation may lead and royally annoyed. She looked around for water, in case of defending herself, without being totally obvious of what she was doing.

Katara spun around and realized the vender had completely disappeared. An idea slipped through her mind commenting the cowardliness of the elderly man.

When she turned back around to face the uncertain stranger, she realized that more had joined him. What used to be one were now five.

She was not quite sure what was happening but had an idea. She called her element to her and pushed the men back. But only for a dazed moment, soon they were hot on her trail, like a predator chasing prey.

Katara was starting to tire; her legs were pulsing so fast she felt as if the ground beneath her was lifting. But that attention soon fled her mind when in reality the ground was shifting and encasing her. She was trapped. She was scared. And most of all she was frustrated with herself that a master water bender could not knock down a few thugs.

She tried screaming and struggling but a hand clamped down on her mouth and everything went black.


	2. Look Back

**Hi all, I would hope to update this early every time but it will most likely be every couple of days. So enjoy and comment please!**

**I dont own Avatar**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

His cell was dark and wet. Few things were truly irritable to Prince Zuko, being dark and wet were his top.

He wasn't really sure how long he had been in this dungeon but counting at the one-meal-a-day he added up 3 weeks. Those three weeks had been the most painful and boring weeks in his life. He had been beaten and after the torment was finished he was thrown back into his 'highly valued room'.

The only thing that kept him sane was the knowledge that his uncle was safe. Well from the last he saw from him he was fleeing and hollered the promise of coming to rescue his unfortunate nephew.

'_Flashback'_

"_Zuko the time is now! We need to leave before the situation worsensS"_

"_Not unitl I face her"_

_This was said so calmly it frightened Iroh. But all feeling was gone except the hopefulness of the safety of his nephew. He needed to fight his own battles and travel his own path. He recognized this and let the boy take a stand._

"_Hello Zuzu, did you really expect father to take you back so suddenly, if at all? You were and are a failure at fire bending. A failure at the North Pole. A failure of capturing the avatar. And most importantly you were a failure of being a son!"_

_Zuko felt his body lurch back as if he had been backhanded. The last comment of failure struck Zuko the hardest. After all he has fought for he was still rejected as a coward and unsuccessful son. _

_He tensed and ignited his hands as he had done thousands of times before. His blood pumping and heart screaming to escape from the confines of his chest, Zuko swallowed. He was scared. No, not scared, utterly terrified. He was facing his sister, a Firenation Prodigy._

_He made the first move, graceful and violent. But without even thinking Azula side stepped it. He lunged, grabbed and constantly attacked but she just defended. Hardly even trekking across the offensive line. He was tiring slightly and showed it. His sister however did not even have a strand of hair out of place_

_He was finally pushed back a distance to where Azula could gain some ground and called for her most famous attack, lightning. _

_With both hands, using only her index and middle fingers she gathered up the energy around her. Flashes of brilliant blue sparks danced at her fingertips. Then with one fierce move ejected it out towards the brother she utterly despised._

_Zuko saw it coming and panicked. There was no way to dodge this, he was done and his failure of a life over. As he began to cringe away he saw a very large blur appear before him. His uncle stepped between his, his sister and the powerful attack coming strait at them._

_With one fluid motion Iroh redirected the lightning to the cliffs hanging over the perilous waves below. Azula, completely stunned hesitated for only a moment. But that moment was enough for both her brother and uncle to escape with out the slightest trace, only the singed ground and fallen fire nation soldiers laid conspicuously around._

_After their escape both he and his uncle found themselves atop the cliffs by a peaceful brook. Flowers blossoming and cherry trees shading them away from the hot sun. But Zuko didn't notice any of this. He had finally realized that since he was not wanted anymore by his country and his family, he would separate anything familiar with that and himself._

_Without any spoken words Zuko drew out the old knife given to him by his uncle after the defeat of Ba Sing Se and delicately incised his top knot, and with that his uncle did the same and quietly left, without disturbing the peaceful silence that once surrounded them._

'_end of flash back'_

He needed to stop thinking of that. His sister was the least of his problems now. All he needed to focus on was being patient for his uncle's rescue, signs of his escape and surviving.

While in his holding cell he did pay attention to few things. First was that his hair had grown a considerable length. He had a all over fuzz of black hair covering what was once bare. And Second was that he was not on land. The early days he was upon the ship he had fallen ill due to sea sickness. He thought that even with all those years of staying out at sea he would be immuned to this, but as always he was wrong…again.

During his normal morning and afternoon and night shifts of meditating something had caught his attention. A severe shift of the ship, which had knocked him over in a slightly uncomfortable position. Something was up and he became increasingly curious to what it was.

"Let go of me you cretin!"

"Ha! As if, missy you will bring in the money I and my crew desperately deserve"

"Desperately deserve? Because you do an honest days work right? What kind of humanitarian are you?!?"

Katara had woken up from the short time she was in an unconscious state and was not happy in the slightest. She was being dragged to a large ship. A pirate ship, one thing she was not in the mood for at all.

As she neared the vessel she noticed the rotting boards and barnacles piling upon the ship. As she walked up the ramp the floor boards creaked with each step. She was surprised the thing was still afloat

"Just go, there's no sense in putting up a fight, there's no escape for you now"

"NO!"

Katara was mad, not just mad though, she was blinded by her anger. With all the emotion welding up in her the waves that were once calm and playful, grew and beat at the fragile ship. She thrashed and raged, but two very muscular men had a strong hold on her. She was not leaving anytime soon, and she understood this after several minutes of struggle.

As she was dragged to the darkest depths of the boat she memorized the path to where ever she was going. Every door, hallway, and bend she secretly stored in her mind.

When the destination was finally reached the cell of iron bars was retched open with a high pitched squeak. With more force than necessary the two brutes threw her upon the cold metal floor. She looked up and sent a hateful glare at the two.

If only they knew who she was with. She was a friend of the Avatar, and he would come and rescue her. She day dreamed a very long moment of her brother rushing on the ship, hitting some pirate heads in and demanding the where abouts of his little sister. Aang, who was accelerating greatly in his bending, would bound in, leaping and twirling around the blows and attacks and they would come and rescue her. They would…wouldn't they?

She straitened her self and wiped the dust and dirt off her faded blue dress. When she saw something shift in the cell next to her.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here with me?"

The form slowly spun and faced her.

She gasped "Prince Zuko?!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So are you enjoying this at al? I hope so**

**Remember to critque! Thanks!**


	3. Bound

Chapter 3

Katara was stunned. How could she possibly end up in this predicament and then be stuck with _him_. With out hesitation she glared a glare that could kill at the former Prince, and spoke in a sickening hiss, "Why are you here?"

Zuko returned to his original position of facing the wall and continued his meditation. He would not give her the satisfaction of reply.

"Answer me, why are you here?"

Nothing. Silence was the only thing that hung in the air between them. After what seemed like several minuets, when in actual reality it was only but a few moments, Katara sighed and rotated around to face the wall, the opposite direction of the despicable _boy_ sitting only a few feet away from her.

Time seemed to crawl by. Katara could not remember another time that she was so bored. At one point she started to count the seconds passing by her. Anything to keep her mind busy. Until…until she realized something that was so blatantly obvious she mentally slapped herself for not thinking of it before hand.

She was on a ship. A ship surrounded by water. She was a master water bender. This should be no problem of escape.

With slow even breaths, Katara rose from her sitting position and gradually lifted her arms. She could feel the cool liquid just out side the wall that was the east side of her cell. When she knew she had a steady hold of her element she swayed her arms back and forth. The vessel lurched, nearly toppling herself over. She smiled a broad smile, revealing her rose teeth, she was successful.

That was until something hit her. She was most likely kept in the deepest depths of the pirate ship. If she called her element into the room in which she was standing, the ship would sink and she would drownd. But if she threw the members of the crew, staying above deck, and bring an amount of water all the way around then there was a sliver chance of escaping.

So she rocked the boat violently. With quick fluid movements Katara pushed the boat back and forth. To anyone else this may have looked like a dance. But she continued, she needed to get back to the boys she loved most dearly.

When she heard the screams of men above her, Katara doubled her speed. Sweat trickled down her cheek bone, however Katara didn't flinch. She would get out of here, she would.

Then something so unexpected happened it caught her completely off guard. The two men before ran in, opened the prison cell and bound her hands in a heavy iron encasement. She was so surprised that the men of such size had moved so fast, that when she stopped her bending movements the boat lunged to a sudden stop, as if hit by a wall.

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt as in to not bend your way out. I won't make that mistake twice with you. Bending is restricted, if you have any doubts in which I wont take it personally to punish you for bending just ask him." He stuck his grotesque thumb and jerked it towards the solemn boy sitting across the room.

The man ginned a wicked grin and he and the second brute left the two in silence. Katara was wide eyed and in a complete state of shock. But it was not from the confinement placed over her hands. It was that Zuko had not moved at all throughout the whole endearment. He kept in his position, eyes closed, hands folded, legs crossed, sitting strait and tall, breathing even slow breaths.

Zuko was trying to push the thoughts of his capture to the darkest crevices of his mind, because forgetting them altogether was mere impossibility.

'_flash back'_

_As he walked away from the serene panorama, he walked with his uncle in silence._

_After walking for hours on end, the sun was dipping below the horizon. _

_His uncle yawned, "I think now would be the time to set up camp for the night. Wasting all the energy roaming lost in the dark forest is useless. Here lets start a fire-"_

"_No. No fire. We have no idea where Azula is and a fire would only be a dead give away"_

"_Okay, well then how about you accompany me and gather brush to comfort our tired bodies for rest"_

"_Sure uncle." When all was finished Zuko and Iroh rested. After the days stresses and emotional trauma sleep easily consumed them both. _

_The next morning the two awoke and headed down the coast until a nearby port was sighted. Zuko's stomach rolled, reminding hi m the last two days of starvation. Sighing, Zuko trudged on along side his uncle_

'_end flashback'_

Zuko's was slung back to reality at the sound of the door opening with a quick action. The same man who had been serving his one meal every day entered. The man lumbered over to Zuko's cage and threw the tray down with a loud crash. Upon the tray stood a small portion of stale bread and about a half cup of stilled water. He looked at it with disgust but after all these weeks of the same thing, he was used to it by now.

After he heard the door slam behind the crew mate Zuko glanced up at the qirl sitting across from him. To his surprise he found her staring blankly at the food presented to her.

"You better eat that, you never know when your next portion could come"

"Why do you care whether I survive or not?"

"Suit yourself, but if you wont eat I will" as soon as that comment left his mouth he flinched. Why would he eat a presents left over's?

She rolled her eyes and continued to sit in silence. Her hands were bound and she would most definitely not give his highness the benefit of seeing her eat like a dog.

Unfortunately her stomach gave it away with an obnoxiously loud rumble. Zuko heard this and realized her predicament, with as much confidence he could muster up he spoke to Katara, "Do you want help?"

Hi every body,

I want to reply as much as I can back to the people who have reviewed

ell25-thank you I am very glad you like it, I will try the best of my ability to keep you liking it

ArrayePL- No the pirates do not know they have the prince but they will, and Zuko will retell how he got captured but it will be in segments…he keeps getting interrupted as he goes

FooFooCuddlyPoops- yah il try not to make it typical but I guarantee the pirate will take no advantage

zukoxluver- il try and keep up standards as much as I can

ashl3yj0nas43v3r-yah I know but cant always be perfect haha

Handerra-thank you very much

Thank you everybody who has reviewed, keep it up and il keep the story up haha


	4. Zuko's Final Act

Hello again hers is chapter 4

I don't own Avatar.. You must remember that I guess hehe

Chapter 4

Katara was stunned

"_Help?_ Why would you want to help me? You hate me."

Zuko rolled his eyes and asked once more "Do you want help or not?"

"Ugh yah…yah su..sure" She scooted closer to Zuko's pen as he closed in on hers.

He reached for the rusted plate and cup to match. Slowly and careful, as if Katara would attack him at any moment, he held the bread mere centimeters away from Katara's parted lips. She leaned in closer to gain leverage and gradually bit down upon the food. Once the piece was parted from the whole, she hungrily chewed. She felt the aged bread dig into her cheeks, gums and tongue but was so hungry she ignored it completely.

After 5 minutes of carefully but hurryingly devouring her portion that was barely fit to a lion mouse. She felt her mouth becoming ever so dry so she looked down at the cup, and motioned toward it. The prince quickly understood and lifted the cup just above her mouth. She again parted her lips and let the cool liquid slide down her throat.

She moaned softly, she had never been this thirsty in her entire life, and she didn't know why exactly. She wasn't this thirsty before her 'meal'.

At the sound of Katara's noise Zuko jumped slightly spilling little of the water over Katara's chin. He quickly re-positioned his hand and muttered a small sorry that even Katara could not hear it. After all was finished the cup was placed atop the tray and pushed out of the confines.

"Thank you"

"Please don't mention it…ever"

"Okay" she said with a small voice. She licked her lips tentatively and wished for more water to satisfy her eager and sudden feeling of thirst.

"Its salt you know"

"Excuse me?" the out burst from the always silent prince startled her.

"They bake the bread with salt for you. You know sense you're a water bender. They want you to need the water, not use it against them, again." He said with no emotion

"Oh..." she though about that theory and couldn't find a loophole with in it.

Then it was back to the silence. The ever lasting, never- ending gloom and boredom of silence. However this time it was different. Katara didn't face the opposing wall from his highness. Instead she faced the complete opposite direction. She was watching the prince meditate, one breath at a time. After a half hour of watching him intently she started to count his breaths, asking her self what he must be thinking.

Zuko knew she was staring at him. He could feel the curious gaze boring into him. If only she knew he thoughts coursing through his uneasy mind

'_flash back'_

_The port town was a hustle and bustle of the populace. Zuko turned his nose up as he passed by a beggar, muttering 'urchin' as he passed_

_Unfortunately for him his Uncle Iroh caught the snide comment and turned to the young man._

"_Prince Zuko, you of all people should not be critical of those going through hard times."_

"_Do not recall to me as Prince Zuko. I am no longer apart of the murderers that are known to us as 'family'"_

_Iroh did not retort to this because honestly he never felt any other way about his brother and niece. Ever since the death of his sister-and-laws disappearance and the forcing off his would-be thrown, he felt that there was no connection to the family except the blood circulating through his veins._

_As the two exhausted members lumbered along in a comatose state, a whisper caught heir ear. A woman, around the age of Iroh spoke in a hoarse voice," Excuse me, you too look like weary travelers and I was wondering if you would turn down a warm meal and beds?"_

"_Oh, ugh, of course not mi lady. Ho could one turn down a beauty such as yourself?" The two giggled like giddy teenagers. Iroh started in after the woman. Living Zuko, following rolling his eyes quite dramatically, stupid old man hormones._

_The beds were very comfortable compared to the hard ground the two had been sleeping on the last couple of nights, and the food was delicious, but something bothered Zuko about this place, the hospitality._

"_Is something bothering you nephew?"_

"_Yes, why did the old woman offer us such luxury? We are not familiarized with her."_

"_Believe it or no Zuko, there are people who have good hearts and minds. I know it is very hard to see and for you to grasp, with everything that has happened to you in the past, but there are good nice people out there"_

_Zuko only replied with a humph and said nothing more to his uncle. But it stilled concerned him. This woman was barely living on rice let alone feeding two other rather hungry men, men se did no even know. It was all very strange and new to him._

_He and his uncle laid back in their beds waiting for sleep to greet them, and in a few moments it did_

Three hours later Zuko woke up with a start. He heard screaming and shouting. Petrified yells comeing a glimpse of the commotion comeing from the ouside. He saw women and children running o the outside of the village. Men were holding what ever was near and fighing off other men, but who were these men that they were fighting?

Pirates. And quite a few of them. He should have guessed seeing their emblem wave high and mighty above their ship. He woke his uncle in a hurry. They couldn't get caught here knowing the dire consequences.

"Uncle…. Uncle wake up!" He shook at his aged uncle quite violently

"UNCLE WAKE THE HELL UP!" he shouted lightly kicking his uncle over the bed. Zuko cringed at he force applied, the kick nearly flipped his uncle off he bed.

"Whoa—what the..?"

"Uncle there are pirates raiding the village we have to leave RIGHT NOW" he put as much infases on the now as possible. So he and his uncle gathered what was left of their things and headed out. They got as far as the back door when the two heard a whimpering. The woman who had offered them hosbitality and kindness held a pointed finger at the men standing few meters away. She was pinned against the wall by a band of hugs. Presuming the pirates Zuko had seen earlier.

The gang dropped the sobbing hag and marched up to the two refugees. Taking out their weapons which were a variety of swords, knives and clubs, they took a fighting stance, then lunged.

This was confusing Zuko, however. Why would they attack him and his uncle. What did they do wrong? But the ideas dropped dead as a crudely made wooden club flashed by him, inches from his face. In perfect unison the two firebenders swiftly fought in graceful stances, releasing the fire from its confines. The pirates were bewildered then smirked cruelly to each other.

"Aww…so we have fire benders….perfect" and to make him seem as if a mad man he laughed a most creepy laugh imagined.

Swipe after swipe the blade came after Zuko, who blocked each one with ease. But after a while he was beginning o tire. He looked back at his uncle who was holding off the other two men and then nodded. With one forceful punch the two sent out a blaze of fire. The men leapt back. Covering their faces with their arms trying to protect from the raging inferno that came rushing toward them.

The two firebenders took this advantage and ran. But what they didn't count on was the fourth pirate waiting outside. As Zuko pushed the door open he felt the smack hi his face broad side. He didnt know what really hit him until the pain over whelmed him and he collapsed. He opened up his eyes long enough to see his uncle trying to push the man off of Zuko, but the three that were once inside the were not outside, and they greatly out numbered him. Zuko tried to yell RUN but it only came out in a whisper. But that whisper was loud enough for his uncle to hear him. And that just what he did, he ran.

Calling out behind him Zuko was able to hear his uncle shouting "I'll come back. I promise I won't abandon you. I'll find another way and I will come back!" that was the last he heard of his uncle until all was a black blur.

'end flash back'

He sighed quietly. Trying to let go of all the burden that had been placed upon his shoulders. He was alone, and although he would never verbally mention it he honestly did miss his only family, his only friend. He would find a way to get out of this hell whole and back to his uncle he would find a way, no matter what the stakes were.

Okay so to reply to me eager readers who have been sending in reviews

ArrayePL- Yea that's why he is in the dark, he is afraid of extreme pain most likely.. I don't know I still haven't worked all the bugs out, I'm making this up as I go, literally. Yes and most likely by both of the two, I think that will be in next chapter

hellokitty95- Ha thank you so much that is soo very sweet of you, I will try my best :)

FooFooCuddlyPoops- I'm very happy to hear that you do like my writing style, I try to keep it as intricate yet as simple as possible, readable but with more finesse

Handerra- thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Well thank you again and please

REVIEW!!! HEHE THANKS!


	5. Realization

Hello there again sorry I took so long to get this chapter out, I was studying for my permit and I got it! Anyways I'll try to get the next one out soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

It had been 2 weeks since Katara's capture. And she was utterly bored out of her mind. The only thing that they would allow her to do was clean some insignificant room. She held onto the hope that her best friend and brother would get her out of here, if they find her. They did not let Katara nor Zuko to go above the dark depths of the maiden. She sighed a sigh of desperation and buried her face in her hands.

"What's your problem?" Zuko sneered

"I thought by now I would be out of this hell whole. Do you even know where we are?"

"No."

Zuko slowly looked away. He had no idea where they were docked. And that only made him more anxious. He knew his uncle was a master fire bender and a noble strategist; however he was not as quick and limber as he was when he was younger. Tracking the captures, as his uncle was doing, is probably going to take him longer than expected.

"Ay you two! Ye'r at ye'r stop. Get up!"

The burley man roughly opened the pen and grabbed Katara's arm as the man next to him did the same to Zuko.

"Wait! Where are we going?"Shrieked Katara

"To be traded, welcome to the life of working as a slave"

Slave? Slave?! She had heard rumors of slave trade but she never imagined them to be true. Oh, where were Aang and Sokka?

"Get moving. The captain wants to speak to you befo' we sell ya off"

Katara groaned and got to her feet. She had a feeling that today was not going to be good.

"Sokka we have been searching for weeks, where do you think they took her?"

Aang was atop of Appa directing him where to fly as Sokka was in the saddle, hunched over a map, concentrating.

"Well, we know the pirates have been here, here and here" as he pointed to three areas of the map.

The morning Katara was captured the boys had thought nothing of it. Aang had explained to Sokka that she had gone into town to purchase some supplies. After that they had decided that she was probably shopping around. And they would let her do this of course, since she had been working non-stop to care and feed everyone, they thought that she deserved it.

But as night crept upon them they started to worry. So they headed into the nearby town to search for her. When they reached the entrance they noticed an elderly man who was selling fruits. The same old man who sold Katara the fruit.

When they asked if he had seen a so-tall, brown haired, blue eyed girl he spoke right up.

"Oh her? She was a lovely little lady, very polite. "

They then asked him where they might find her and he replied, "I'm sorry to say but those reckless slave traders kidnapped her"

After about 15 min of Sokka ranting of why no one helped her, he calmed down enough to ask where they were headed, only to get an answer of distaste.

"Some where in the Earth Kingdom I s'ppose"

And that's where they were. Tracking the scum that had taken Katara away from them. They had been to three different coast side villages that had seen sightings of the ship, but it didn't stay long enough for the two to catch up.

"I hope we find her soon. I miss her" Aang said in a whisper. He looked down sadly hoping Sokka had not heard him.

But Sokka had heard him and replied even more softly, "Me too Aang. Me too"

As the both drifted in silence something caught Sokka's eye.

"Hey Aang what's that?"

"It looks like a person. Maybe they know where to look for Katara!" Aang sang excitedly and with that Aang spoke to Appa, "Yip yip"

As the two soared down to the forest floor they held optimism in their hearts. Aang sprang off the bison and leapt over to the man walking towards them.

His smile disappeared and surprise replaced it, "General Iroh?!"

"Hello boys, I desperately need your help"

As the two prisoners neared their destination of what seemed to be their doom, their nerves became more and more tense.

They climbed the wooden steps to the unknown room and were shoved in. Both landed on their hands painfully. As Katara got up, searching through her hair to see who this mysterious captain was, she heard a cackle of a laugh.

"Did you enjoyed your stay on my beauty of a ship?"

When Katara finally managed her hair she almost spit in disgust. This man was bulgy. His face pudgy and pink. Wearing tattered clothing, and shoes that looked two sizes too small for his feet. His hands were fat and swollen. The fingers looked like sausages. He slowly reached out to take Katara's hand but she batted it away quickly, demanding her release.

"Let us go you heathen"

"Let you go? Let you go?! But my dear, if I did that then I would not get paid and if I don't get paid and if my crew doesn't get paid, people can sometimes get hurt."

He smiled a toothless grin and turned around, his hands behind his back. And spoke once more.

"You see, you two may have thought I didn't recognize the two of you, most of the crew has not but I certainly have."He remained silent for only moments then started, "Katara! You were birthed in the Southern water tribe. You are the only true water bender in your village. You have an older brother, father and grandmother. Am I wrong?"

All Katara could do was shake her head side to side as he continued," Your mother gave you the pendent that drapes from your neck before her tragic death. You are now traveling with your brother and the Avatar in search of masters to teach him the elements."

Katara's mouth hung agape, unable to comprehend just really what happened. How did he know all this how would he know all this? It was up surd. But how did he know my mother?

The stout man then turned to Zuko."And Zuko, prince of the Firenation, heir to the thrown, or was anyways. You have a younger sister, Azula is it? Yes and she is a prodigy. Bending fire and lightning to her will with such ease and grace. Something you will never be able to do. Your mother disappeared when you were13 years old, never to be seen again. The next morning your grandfather turned up belly side. You were banished the next year and were challenged to an Agni Ki by your father. Only to be banished for refusing. The last two years you have been searching for the Avatar with your uncle. Have I forgotten anything?"

"No" Zuko replied. His chin set and eyes ablaze with furry, he just stared at the man in front of him.

"See I only tell you this because darlings I know you. I know every detail about you. I'm dangerous to you and you should always remember that. But I could be helpful."

He grinned then continued," Well time is short and its my time to sell the lot of you" With that he gestured the two to be sent away. They left the room in complete silence. Trying to find a loophole of how he had gathered the information. And both were thinking about the

Well there you go. I do hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to give me any suggestions about the story's plot or characters, or anything of the nature.

And thank you to all the reviews

ell25-haha sorry about those spelling mistakes, that really was never my high points in school. But im glad you are enjoying it so far

FooFooCuddlyPoopsv- yes we did! I finally got bored talking about it and let it go

Storylover44-im happy your liking it so far

Handerra-thank you 

FireChildSlytherin5- haha thank you and I'll keep updating


End file.
